


Une question de date

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Cockroach Inc
Genre: Gen, Humor, Women Being Awesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par un beau jour de février - le quatorze février, plus exactement -, Janine Gauthier accomplit son devoir de directrice et traumatise des jeunes gens plein d'avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de date

Lindberg usait-il seulement de sa messagerie universitaire ?

Telle était la question qui, en ce quatorze février de l’an deux mille onze, tourmentait Janine Gauthier, directrice de l’UFR d’anglais de l’université de X.

Elle lui avait, bien sûr, envoyé un email, une semaine plus tôt ; cela lui faisait toujours une preuve de sa mauvaise fois s’il tentait de prétendre qu’elle ne l’avait pas averti du nouveau programme des FLE*. Restait qu’il lui fallait une réponse rapide et le recteur, qui connaissait leur querelle, la tiendrait tout aussi responsable que cet imbécile technophobe si jamais il ne la donnait pas à temps.

Il avait donc fallu prendre des mesures d’urgence. Écrire une lettre. Qu’elle avait donc rédigée. La donner à son destinataire. Ce qu’elle se refusait obstinément à faire. Apparemment touché par le printemps, quelque forte que fût l’impassibilité snob dont il aimait à se parer, Lindberg avait été infernal cette semaine – de petites provocations subtiles, comme discuter des méfaits de la technologie avec un collègue devant elle, l’observer d’un œil narquois pendant qu’elle luttait avec la machine à café («  _Incroyable, Gauthier. Vous parvenez à manipuler vos machines sans problème et un simple automate vous tient en échec ?_  ») ou faire mention du budget de la bibliothèque et le tonneaux des Danaïdes qu’y représenterait, selon lui, toute rénovation du matériel informatique…

Bref, elle refusait d’approcher Lindberg tant qu’elle n’était pas sûre que toute confrontation entre eux deux ne s’achèverait pas en pugilat, ce qui n’était pas garantit avant quelques jours… mois… années.

Une lettre, donc. Et là se posait son deuxième problème : il n’existait pas de boîtes aux lettres pour professeurs. Ceux-ci étaient apparemment supposés communiquer directement, ce qui nonobstait gravement l’existence des spécimens comme Lindberg. La solution était donc claire mais peu digne : glisser la lettre sous la porte façon enfant de quatre ans, un comportement assez peu digne d’une directrice d’UFR – mais bon ; aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Elle se penchait donc paisiblement (?) pour procéder à l’opération lorsqu’elle entendit un halètement horrifié et familier.

\- M-M-Maman ?!

Se redressant légèrement, elle jeta un regard surpris aux nouveaux venus :

\- Ovide ? Ziprian ? Qu’est-ce que vous fou-faites ici ?

Tenu par des années de respect filial arraché à coup d’autorité et de gifles maternelles, Ovide prit le temps de répondre à la question avant de partir en diatribe incohérente :

\- Ziprian avait un truc à demander à Lindberg, mais c’est pas la question ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous – un quatorze février – c’est la – c’est pour là – tu – enfin… Mais enfin !! Tu le supportes pas, ce type, non ?!

A côté d’un Ovide scandalisé, Ziprian avait l’air choqué d’une pucelle de bénitier venant de découvrir le pape tripoté par une nonne.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient ?

Quatorze février. Qu’est-ce que cette date avait de…

Oh.

_Oh_ .

Et puis merde. A son âge, elle n’avait pas à ressentir de honte ou d’embarras, et surtout pas devant deux petits merdeux dont elle avait l’âge d’avoir pu changer les couches. Dont elle avait changé les couches pour l’un, d’ailleurs. Esquissant un grand sourire chargé d’une semaine de frustration, elle glissa la lettre sous la porte avant de se redresser :

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, Ovide. Moi et Lindberg nous aimons et j’acceptais simplement son invitation à prendre chacun deux semaines en mission en Floride pour nous étreindre fougueusement sur le sable dorées des plages américaines. C’est ma sexualité et je ne vois pas ce en quoi elle te concerne. Je ne me souviens pas, quant à moi, avoir dit quoique ce soit sur la jeune fille que tu as ramenée chez nous.

La tête droite et la démarche légère, Janine s’éloigna pendant qu’un long gémissement traumatisé échappait aux deux gamins.

Rien de tel que de scarifier l’esprit des jeunes à vie pour reprendre un peu du poil de la bête.

 

___

*Français Langue Etrangère, cursus disponible pour les Licences trois en langue, comportant des cours de linguistique et autres joyeusetés.

 


End file.
